Love, War and Tea
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: A small collection of AizenxGin oneshots of various ratings. Yaoi. Some will contain smut/lemons later on.
1. Still tired

Starting things off with a clean one (so yes, its safe for work… surprisingly)

This one was just a quickie, but still, I like it. couldn't resist putting Cherry in there though. She just makes the scene for me.

Anyway, just enjoy. Reviews are welcome, and any constructive feedback is always appreciated.

I think we all know bleach isn't mine. The only thing I own in this is Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Tired<strong>

It was very late in the morning in the soul society, and Aizen was sitting at his desk with a rather large pile of paperwork to go through. The sky outside was dark and miserable, and the rain pelted heavily against the windows as he scribbled away with his pen, trying to decrease the pile of papers he had yet to sign. He sighed quietly, a little annoyed. When he had applied to be the acting captain of the fifth division he did _not_ expect to be saddled with the boring paperwork. But unfortunately for him, there were papers that only a captain could sign…

He glanced at the clock on the wall opposite him, rolling his eyes in annoyance. It was already eleven in the morning, and his lieutenant wasn't even here yet.

"He better get a move on," Aizen muttered, half growling as he continued to scribble away with his pen on the papers in front of him "there's a meeting on later and I'll be the one who ends up being gutted like a trout by that wrinkly old _geezer _because Gin isn't there."

Aizen looked up from his desk again, setting down his pen quietly as he slowly – and calmly – stood up and walked towards the door.

_"It's not like Gin to be this late though,"_ he thought, his annoyance steadily fading away into worry. _"I better go and check if he's alright."_

He walked quickly down the corridors and hallways and made his way through to the dormitories, stopping outside the door to his lieutenant's room and knocking on the door, in the hopes of coaxing his lieutenant out of bed and into work. Because underneath it all, underneath all of the scoldings and all the harsh teachings, Aizen did actually care for Gin.

"Gin?" he called softly, "Gin, are you awake? I'm just calling to see if you're alright. If you're not sick or anything… may I come in?"

Aizen waited a few moments for an answer – or for a very rough looking Gin to emerge from the room, apologising profusely for sleeping in and missing work – but only silence answered him.

He stood there outside Gin's door for another minute before slowly reaching out and turning the door handle, pushing the door open slowly just enough to poke his head around and peer into the room.

"Gin?" he called again, still keeping his voice quiet so he didn't frighten Gin out of his skin. "Are you alright?"

Aizen closed the door quietly behind him and stepped into Gin's room, looking all around him for any sign of him. He went past the little kitchen and over towards the door to Gin's little bedroom. Pausing again in front of it to knock on the door and call out for Gin again.

"Gin? Gin, you're not dying of illness in there are you?" he called out, a little louder than before, and waited for an answer. But still, he got no response. So now there was nothing left to do but to go in there and see if Gin was alive or not.

Aizen pushed the door open slowly and crept silently into the dark room, being careful not to make any sudden or loud noises. Gin was still soundly asleep on his futon – still dressed in his shinigami uniform from the day before – and he was lying on his side with his arms sprawled out in front of him. This, along with the silver hair on his head falling rather ungracefully over his lightly closed eyelids, made him look like he'd been awake most of the night.

Aizen's lips curled into a little smile as he drew closer, and crept very steadily over towards the futon Gin was lying on.

_"He looks so peaceful…" _Aizen thought, kneeling down beside him with a soft, affectionate smile gracing his features. _"Almost beautiful with how calm he is… if he were awake I could never get this close." _

Aizen edged towards him, quietly. Gin looked so peaceful when he was asleep that no-one could even begin to imagine that Gin was a heartless, cold blooded killer. When he was asleep he just looked too innocent… deceptively so.

Aizen's eyes softened as he looked at the sleeping Gin, his eyes drifting across his face, down past his shoulders and following his chest down, stopping when he noticed a little white fluffy thing lying against Gin's chest. It was a little fox pup, with fur the colour of the untouched snows of winter, lying in Gin's warm embrace. At first Aizen thought it was just a stuffed animal, until he noticed a half empty bottle of milk lying a short distance away from Gin's limp hand and saw the little fox twitch and whimper a little in its sleep. Aizen couldn't help but smile a little at the scene, a little touched at how Gin had taken the little creature in.

_"Heartless indeed…" _Aizen thought, sarcastically. Smiling as he shook his head in disbelief. "_If you really were heartless, you would have left that fox to die on the streets where you found it. But instead I find her in your arms…" _

Aizen reached out slowly with his hand, gently brushing Gin's hair from his eyes as he watched him sleep.

"I didn't realise you could care so much…" he whispered, gazing affectionately at him as his fingertips brushed gently against Gin's forehead, making the silver haired shinigami stir and wake from his sleep. His eyes opening slowly as he registered the presence of someone in his room.

"Ugh… Aizen Taichou?" Gin groaned, still in his half asleep state, and so very, very exhausted from bottlefeeding the little fox all night. "Nugh… I overslept, didn' I…"

Aizen just smiled at him.

"Yes, you did." He said, although his tone held no hint of anger.

"Oh god…" Gin groaned, his voice growing more panicked the more he woke up. "I'm so sorry Aizen Taichou. Cherry kept me up all night, I'm so sorry I'm late. I'll be up an' dressed in five minutes. Forgive me laziness Taichou… I'll be up…"

Gin tried to lift himself up off the futon and get up, but his body was just too drained of energy from his lack of sleep to let him move. He attempted to move his arms but accidentally stirred the fox from her sleep, so she slowly opened her eyes too. She sleepily looked about her, giving out a huge yawn before getting up and stretching her legs, then sitting up to watch Gin with her bright blue eyes as he tried to get up.

Aizen smiled as he watched the both of them, laughing softly as the little fox slowly walked over to Gin, still drowsy and a little unsteady on her little paws as she sniffed Gin's face and wagged her bushy little tail.

"Nuu, Cherry~" Gin laughed as her cold nose touched his cheek as he moved to sit up. "Yer nose is cold."

"Cherry…" Aizen said softly, looking tenderly at the little fox pup. "That is a pretty name. You were up all hours feeding her I see."

"Yeah," Gin replied, "I'm basically 'er mommy now, so I gotta feed her an' clean her… an' I overslept."

Aizen smiled softly at him, shaking his head slowly. "Ah, the joys of parenting." He said, to which Gin just smiled wearily.

"Yep," Gin answered, sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "The _exhaustin'_ joys of parenting."

Aizen laughed softly at the truth of Gin's statement as he watched Gin pick Cherry up and settle her on is lap.

"Hmm, you do look tired." Aizen teased, while Gin just looked at him.

"I'mma _exhausted."_ He replied, the dissatisfaction at Aizen's teasing evident in his voice. Aizen just smiled in response, laughing gently as his hand gently caressed Gin's pale cheek.

"Mm, you look it." he said, this time in all seriousness. "And you can't even move with how tired you are. I think you better stay in bed."

"But…" Gin yawned, still quite sleepy. "But what about work… aint we got a meeting t'day?"

Aizen just shook his head. "We do, but you are exhausted. You need your rest."

"But Taichou, ya can't do it all yerself…" Gin protested, only to have Aizen's hands gently lay him on the bed again, while the baby Cherry curled up beside him ready to fall asleep again.

"Go back to sleep, Gin." Aizen said, softly, his hands still placed on Gin's shoulders to keep him from trying to get up again.

"But I-" Gin protested, only to be cut off midway by Aizen's lips gently colliding with his own and silencing him with a passionate kiss, with Gin still speechless even after they broke away again.

"Sleep, my love." Aizen whispered, looking directly into Gin's eyes and watching his pale face flush the most delicate shade of pink with great satisfaction. For he knew that when he spoke as his lover, Gin wouldn't even _try_ to defy him. At least, not when he used his seductive bedroom voice, anyway…

"Go back to bed. You are still tired."

"Ye- yessir…" Gin replied, still blushing slightly, quietly backing down and slowly closing his eyes, laying silently on the futon and surrendering himself to sleep alongside the little baby fox already soundly asleep beside him.

"And remember to put on some clean clothes when you wake up." Aizen added, somewhat concerned that Gin hadn't changed his clothes since yesterday. "I don't want you to get any illnesses."

"Yes Taichou." Gin responded, then falling into a sound sleep, leaving Aizen to handle the workload for the rest of the day…


	2. Come into the night

**This is a mature smutty one definitely NSFW or reading in public libraries.**

It's a slightly older story I found just lying about. I just made a few changes. My mind resides in the gutter.

It's about 4,500 words, though, so it's a long read. All I can say is that Dragon dictation software is a beautiful thing. My hands would otherwise have dropped off.

Anyway, comments are always good, but I'm not gonna force anyone. But before any comments are made – yes, I am aware of the suggestive title, before anyone says. And no I am not even going to comment on the rock. Or Gin, the rock, and the hard place. Just... yeah. I am aware of the many perverted suggestions. That said, enjoy the story. And if you wanna comment, please keep it constructive.

* * *

><p><strong>Come into the night<strong>

It was sometime in the late evening and the moon was hanging lazily in the sky above the desolate plains of the Hollow World, and Aizen was sitting in his oversized chair made of white marble and unwinding from the day's stresses. He had just betrayed the Soul Society and taken up residence in Las Noches, and he had been so busy since he arrived that he'd only just had the chance to sit down and rest his legs.

It was quite dark as he sat there. The artificial sun had long since descended below the horizon and the glorious moon – in a full, bright, and brilliant gibbous – had already come to replace it in the sky. The moon was bright, however, inside the room it was still dark, despite the light of the almost-full moon starting to creep in through the windows above him. Aizen had only just noticed the moon outside, since it had been a long day with so much to organise, that he barely had a chance to stop and enjoy the desert like landscape with the beautiful moon hanging in Huecco Mundo's inky black sky.

He took a deep breath as he sat there, gently rubbing his forehead with his fingertips to try and alleviate some of his tension. Back when he planned his defection he never really calculated just how much work it was going to be to get everything together once he'd got here, so it was a little tiring. There was still so much that needed to be done, but all Aizen could think about right now was winding down for the night. The rest of the work could be done tomorrow and the day after, since right now he just wasn't in the mood to do much more. If he were honest, just getting here and getting everything set up was tiring, and he had plenty of time anyway so why bother exhausting himself on day one.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to rest them. If only he weren't so tired… he hadn't even done that much today but somehow he felt like he had been drained of all energy and just wanted to sleep. But in the end he supposed his current exhaustion was some sort of jetlag from when he crossed over into this world – yes that was it, he was jetlagged. What else could explain his sudden tiredness?

He sighed deeply, letting all of the tension fall from his body, keeping himself awake just enough so that he didn't fall into a deep sleep. He didn't really want to fall asleep alone, especially not in his chair, so he kept himself to resting his eyes lightly.

"_Ah, if only Gin was here…" _he thought, _"then I could sleep with him in my arms here."_

He was just about to fall asleep; enjoying the silence the night was giving him, when the sound of the door creaking made his eyes open and turn towards the figure in the doorway. It was Gin.

"Gin?"

"Sorry for disturbing you Aizen-sama, I'll be quick."

Gin had come into the room carrying a box of things Aizen couldn't really make out in this amount of darkness, and Aizen just sat and watched as Gin scuttled in and set the box down in the corner, then walked rather inconspicuously back towards the door to leave.

"I'mma gonna go, yer obviously kinda tired…" Gin said quietly, moving silently towards the door ready to take his leave.

"No, stay." Aizen prompted him, not really wanting him to go. "I want you here with me."

"Oh, okay."

Gin turned away from the door and walked slowly back into the room, holding one arm with his hand, only slightly nervous of what was being asked of him. Aizen was sitting a little distance away in his overly large and imposing marble chair, lazily following Gin's movements with his eyes as he stepped closer. A tired smile slowly began crossing his face at Gin's sudden shyness; they both knew that Aizen had already seen him naked, so there wasn't anything new – nothing he hadn't seen or touched before – so Gin's shyness now after decades together seemed a little silly. And nor was there a reason for Gin to be shy about being in front of Aizen, the man who made love to him on a regular basis, either.

Maybe it was because of the fact that Aizen could be quite intimidating, especially in that large chair... Or perhaps it was a little trace of the shy young boy he fell in love with sneaking through again…

Aizen wasn't sure which, but he suspected the latter. After all, they were equals, both in and out of bed, so Gin had no reason to be intimidated.

"Did you want something, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked, taking a step closer to him so Aizen could get a better look at him. Aizen smiled. He could really see Gin's body with the light the moon gave, despite it being so dark outside. Like Aizen was, he was still wearing his plain black shihakusho, but underneath that Gin's figure was quite visible.

Gin looked breathtaking. There was just something about the way the moonlight fell upon him that seemed to illuminate his pale skin and white hair. Even those red eyes of his, which nobody but him ever really saw, seemed to look intense, giving him a slightly feral look as the white hair fell between his eyes. He noticed Gin wasn't smiling though, which made him look slightly vulnerable. Maybe that was why Aizen found him to look beautiful in the moonlight - because he looked vulnerable.

Aizen watched him with a sly smile, letting a few minutes of silence pass as his eyes ran up and down Gin's slender frame, his mind wandering off to the proverbial gutters as Gin just stood there looking at him and waiting for a response, listening to Aizen sigh contentedly before he spoke again.

"Come here." he ordered softly, beckoning Gin towards him.

But Gin hesitated. He wasn't sure why, but he hesitated.

Aizen laughed quietly.

"Why the sudden shyness?"

"Hnn…" Gin averted his eyes and glanced downwards, his white hair falling over his eyes in an attempt to hide his face. He honestly didn't know why it felt like he was a child again with him, and why everything felt so awkward that he was stumbling around everywhere whenever Aizen spoke to him. In truth it was because moving to a new place had unsettled him, and it was like starting over. Gin was a creature of habit, and big changes – like moving to another world – took him a while to adjust to. Right now though he just hoped Aizen wouldn't see the blush on his face.

"I won't bite…" Aizen chuckled, holding out his hand to his unduly shy lover, his smile having already softened towards him.

"Come here."

Gin reached out to take Aizen's outstretched hand and was slowly guided over to him, pulled closer and closer towards him with a set of fingers warming his cold hand and pulling him so close that eventually Gin was on the chair straddling him. Their noses were almost touching, and Gin was so close that he could see into his lover's eyes through the darkness.

"Why are you being so timid, Gin?" he asked quietly, gently pulling Gin closer to him. "Tell me, my love."

Gin paused, still hesitant to answer him, as if he were somewhat afraid.

"I am not angry with you, if that's what's worrying you." Aizen continued, "You know I love you…"

Gin glanced away again, his eyes looking down at the floor to the side of them. "I know…"

"Tell me what's wrong, love." Aizen soothed him, "Do you regret following me here?"

"N-no! it… it's not that. It's just…"

"It's just…?"

Gin sighed quietly, still not saying anything despite Aizen's attempts to soothe him.

"Talk to me." Aizen said softly. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Another moment of silence came and passed, and Gin let his arms snake around his lover's ribs, his cool hands resting on the small of his back while he rested his head against Aizen's chest, sighing deeply.

"Change unsettles me."

Aizen took a deep breath and sighed, his arms returning Gin's embrace.

"I know." He sighed, holding Gin close to him. "I understand. This world is all new to you… it is bound to unsettle you in some ways. But you know you are safe with me, I that I won't let anyone harm you, that I love you…"

"You love me?" Gin asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I do."

Gin sighed shakily. No more words were needed, they just stayed there together in silence while Gin calmed and his heartbeat slowed.

"Gin…"

Gin stirred slightly, lifting his head enough to look at Aizen, slowly shifting his position so he was looking directly at his lover again, still so very close to each other.

He paused, looking intently into Aizen's eyes before he responded, drinking in the softness of his expression before he so much as uttered a single word.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen said nothing, lips just collided. He just pulled Gin in and gave him a very deep kiss, with a soft moan escaping him as he tasted his lover. Gin's tongue naturally submitting to him as he lost himself in the kiss, while Gin let his hands wander up Aizen's back, working their way up his neck and through his hair, making Aizen shudder as they broke apart. Their kiss leaving Gin breathless for once in what had been a very, very long time.

Gin's breath shook. No, his very being shook. As he lay against Aizen he came to realise just how much power that man had over him. It was dangerous for someone to have that kind of power over him. But then again, Gin lived dangerously. He always had.

He stayed there for a minute or two, trying to catch his breath again, listening quietly to his lover's heartbeat as Aizen whispered into his ear.

"Come into the night with me…"

"What?" Gin asked, a little taken back by the request. "You mean, outside Las Noches?"

"There is more to this world than what's inside here." Aizen said, "Let me show you what lies outside these walls. Maybe it will calm you…"

Gin gasped, he had never seen the outside world of Huecco Mundo. Well, not properly anyway. So he jumped at the chance when Aizen offered to show him what lay out there. He was intrigued.

"Alrigh'." He said, with a slight grin returning to his face. "Take me."

And without so much as another word, Gin climbed off Aizen and watched him as he rose from the chair, and followed him as he walked across the room towards the door, ready to follow Aizen into the Hollow World's endless night.

…

It was not long until they were both walking outside into the cool night air, with the white sand beneath their feet and the full, bright moon in the inky sky above them illuminating the barren wilderness around them. Broken and dead trees made of white quartz crystal were scattered about in places, as were a few oddly shaped rocks and stones that were dotted about the landscape, making the whole place look like one large tray arrangement.

Gin was amazed; the scene was just incredible. It was so wild, yet beautiful at the same time. Gin had expected this world to be this barren and desolate place with nothing in it, but this… this was something else entirely. Not at all what he had expected.

"This… this…" he stammered, unable to speak, while Aizen just smiled at his reaction.

"Do you like it?"

Gin didn't answer; he just stepped forwards into the desert and looked all around him in awe.

"Is this really…"

"Indeed it is." Aizen nodded, smiling as he took note of Gin's reaction. Although he wouldn't have shown Gin this place if it wasn't a beautiful scene to look at, Gin's wonder still did please him.

"Walk with me." He then offered, giving Gin a chance to explore this new world, which of course Gin accepted. And not long after, they set off walking out onto the white sandy dunes and away from Las Noches. They had only walked for a little while before Gin decided it would be a good idea to take his shoes and socks off and walk over the sand barefoot. Aizen followed suit, thinking this to be a good idea, and took his shoes off as well. And he had to admit that it was good to feel the sand between his toes as they walked together.

"It's a beautiful place isn't it?" Aizen asked, rhetorically of course, because he knew Gin thought this to be a beautiful place. But he just wanted to hear Gin say it. Las Noches was all well and good, but sometimes it was too artificial…

"Yeah, it is." Gin answered, still quite in awe of just being in such an open space. "Can we sit for a minute though? My legs are gettin' kinda tired."

"Of course," Aizen answered, "we'll just find somewhere."

"What about there?" Gin asked, pointing to a rather large, unevenly shaped rock big enough for the both of them to sit on. Well actually, the rock was big enough for the both of them to _lie on, _let alone sit.

"That will do." Aizen replied, starting to stroll over towards it so they could sit for a while.

He didn't know how long they had been walking for, but it had been for quite a while, so he thought they may as well sit and moongaze for a bit to rest their legs for a while before they headed back.

"This place is so vast." Gin whispered quietly, resting his head on Aizen's shoulder as they sat there gazing up at the sky.

"It is. It goes on for miles and miles… I don't think it ever ends."

"Wow… I gotta admit though, when ya said 'Hollow World' I imagined somethin' _very_ different."

Aizen smirked, managing to suppress a laugh at Gin's overly active imagination, playfully teasing him.

"What, did you imagine a big white empty space with nothing in it?"

"Well, somethin' like that…"

"Well, we're in a big empty space now…" Aizen carried on, "It's just the two of us… there's only the sand and the sky here, and the full moon and the rocks… oh and the dead crystal trees just over there…"

Gin folded his arms and pouted while Aizen continued to tease him. Honestly, that man always had to be the one to make a point.

"Oh har har Aizen. Yes, this world aint just an empty black hole. You've made yer point. Can ya stop teasin' me now?"

"Oh, but I like teasing you." Aizen drawled on, his voice low and seductive, with his fingertips creeping every so slowly onto Gin's jawline and his lips getting ever closer to his lover's.

"You're so much fun for me to tease..."

"Uh, but that's not the point of-"

Gin tried to protest, about to say that it wasn't fair he kept teasing, but was only cut off mid sentence when he was pulled in close for another deeply tongued kiss - a kiss that Gin could only surrender to. A soft moan escaped from his throat as Aizen's tongue fought his own for dominance, tempting and wrestling Gin's tongue so that he whimpered quietly. He broke away again, laughing softly at Gin's disappointed whimper as he broke their kiss.

"Ugh… tease." Gin panted, his face suddenly quite flushed. With Aizen just grinning wickedly back at him.

"I have no intention of teasing you anymore." He simply replied, his fingertips still resting along Gin's jaw, before their lips collided again. "Not tonight anyway."

Their tongues wrestled again, this time more wild than before, the intensity of the kiss holding promise of what was to come as they lost themselves in their deep kiss, in each other. With Gin's arms subconsciously working their way around Aizen's body, with one hand resting on his lover's back and the other entangled in his thick mahogany coloured hair, while Aizen's hands subconsciously work their way onto Gin's shoulders to remove his black shihakusho. Slowly sliding the clothing from each of Gin's shoulders to expose his soft, pale skin, letting the clothing just hang loosely around Gin's shoulders so that Aizen could touch the bare, soft, pale skin with his cool hands.

"Gin…" Aizen whispered, his body becoming hot and heavy as he held onto his lover, who was trembling in anticipation for him. "will you let me have you tonight?"

"Haah… Aizen…" Gin panted, his own body heating up with Aizen's gentle touches on his shoulders, being kissed repeatedly until he could no longer speak. Damn it, Aizen really had this much power over him; just one kiss and Gin was barely able to breathe.

"Ah, Ai- Aizen, haah, I can't… I'm- I'm in a strange place, and I'm…"

Gin quickly glanced away, blushing furiously, more than a little embarrassed about the situation, despite the fact that they had been lovers for more than a decade. But Aizen just kissed him again, with Gin's mouth more than willingly accepting his tongue before he broke away again, still protesting.

"And- and we're… on- on a rock, and…"

Aizen pulled him in again, crashing their lips and tongues together for another intense kiss, making Gin moan pleadingly before breaking away again. Only to listen to Gin's further protests and sheer denial that he wanted Aizen to fuck him when their lips parted.

"A- and, we're outside… an' what if someone sees us and…"

Aizen just looked at him, waiting until he was finished. Aizen already knew it so there was no point in Gin denying it - although Gin did try to.

"And?" he asked, wondering if Gin was quite finished being embarrassed yet.

"And…" Gin said, trailing off because he just couldn't think of anything else to say. Not that Aizen would have listened to any of his excuses to not make love anyway. After all, it wasn't the first time they were going to sleep together…

"And… I'm all out of excuses." Gin stated, simply unable to protest anymore. "Just take me. Now."

Another kiss. This time with a full intensity and desire as Gin fully surrendered to Aizen. His heart thumping against the insides of his chest as he let Aizen slowly dominate him, slowly force him down so he was lying beneath him against the stone they were sitting on, gasping quietly as he felt the cold stone against his bare skin, with his black robes still loose around his shoulders, contrasting the paleness of his skin.

"N-ugh, Aizen..."

Aizen slowly worked his kisses along Gin's neck, making him shudder. With the very touches, the very kisses of his lover driving his senses wild. Gin wanted, needed more of him, like an addict craving his next high from whatever drug he was using. The way Aizen touched him, the way he kissed him, the way he knew just which places to touch him… he craved all of it. He wanted Aizen to make love to him, for Aizen to have him, to have all of him. If he didn't, Gin thought he would go insane. Gin needed to touch him, to love him, to fuck him – just being together wasn't enough. It never had been and it never would be.

He felt Aizen's hot breath against his neck as his hands roamed across his lover's chest, desperate to touch bare skin as their eyes met, soon followed by a meeting of lips as Gin's tongue slipped into Aizen's welcoming mouth. With Gin's hands steadily removing Aizen's clothes and exposing muscular shoulders, softly caressing the bare skin he longed to touch. While the soft, encouraging moans of his lover urged him to continue undressing him.

"Gin…"

Aizen's breath trembled as Gin undid his shihakusho, and touched his exposed chest with his cold hands. Gin smiled, his fingers coming to rest on Aizen's heart.

"It's only me you allow this close to your heart, isn't it?" Gin asked, listening to Aizen's shaky breathing.

"You know I could kill you, being this close to your beating heart…"

"But you won't, will you?" Aizen asked, almost rhetorically. He knew the answer. He knew Gin would never try, despite how easy it would be.

"No, I won't…"

Gin lay there, looking up at him into those chocolate coloured eyes. His face blushing and his lips slightly parted, waiting for affirmation that Aizen wasn't going to expect otherwise.

Gin smiled. "I like you alive, anyway."

Aizen looked down at him, his own hand working down to rest over Gin's heart, allowing a soft smile to come back across his face as he felt it beat beneath his fingertips. He knew why Gin wouldn't try to kill him, so he didn't need to probe. It was all right in front of him, in Gin's expression, in his eyes. He didn't need to ask why. He never needed to.

"I know." He said, leaning over and passionately kissing Gin again before breaking away. Sitting up to straddle Gin and take off the shihakusho hanging around his shoulders and drop his pants to show Gin his throbbing erection. He then leaned over Gin again, meeting his lover's gaze once more.

"Now, lover, where were we?"

Gin's smile returned, his grin growing all the wider.

"Hmm, I do believe you were about to make love to me."

"Indeed." Aizen replied, kicking off the rest of his clothes so they lay in a pile on the white sand, then proceeding to remove the rest of Gin's clothes, casting them aside so it became indistinguishable which item of clothing belonged to whom as they were each discarded and thrown aside onto the ocean of sand around them.

Gin gasped suddenly as his bare back touched the cold surface of the rock, and Aizen took full advantage of him. Pressing his body into Gin's and forcing his tongue into Gin's open mouth. His lover's mouth and tongue accepting him completely and allowing him to dominate the kiss entirely. Both of them moaning softly as the kiss intensified. Aizen's hands were soon roaming wherever they pleased along Gin's neck, face and chest while Gin's hands worked their way along Aizen's back, with his hardness not going unnoticed.

"Hnn… ahh! Aizen, ugh…" Gin was panting, moaning as Aizen's kisses worked their way down his neck and past his collarbone. His lover's experienced lips and tongue slowly making their way down his body and teasing him more. As if to further tease him, Aizen's tongue then ran over Gin's nipple, his lips gently sucking and teasing before he moved onto the other side, teasing and pleasuring so much that Gin became completely incoherent and unable to get any words out at all.

"Ahh, Aizen… Oh, g-god… ahh, just fuck me. Fuck me _now!"_

Aizen was a little taken back – normally Gin lasted longer than this before he caved – but nonetheless he positioned himself over Gin and aligned his hips, pressing his body into Gin's and looking intently into his feral eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It will hurt."

"I don't care."

"Are you sure?"

Gin looked up at him pleadingly, his breathing harsh and laboured. He'd already had a taste of Aizen now, and like a junkie needing more drugs, he wanted more. He _needed _more.

"Please…" he whimpered, "I don't care if it hurts… just make love to me."

Aizen paused, momentarily thinking about it before he complied with Gin's demands, slowly guiding Gin's legs around his hips and positioning himself at Gin's entrance, taking in a deep breath before forcefully entering him. Making Gin throw his head back and moan loudly, pleasure and pain blending together until he couldn't even tell the difference between the two.

Gin breathed heavily, steadily moving his hands down onto his lover's firm, toned buttocks, squeezing slightly as he shifted his shoulders into a more comfortable position. He lay there smiling contentedly as he looked at his lover, shifting his hips a little as a subtle hint for Aizen to continue.

He began slowly, gently pushing himself in further and he began pounding into Gin, listening to his pants and gasps as he writhed in pleasure underneath him. Gin's nails gently raked down the skin on Aizen's back as he quickened the pace, angling his thrusts to hit that sensitive spot he knew would send Gin over the edge. Aizen pounded harder and harder into him, the pleasure soon overtaking them. His breathing was growing harsher and harsher with each of Gin's shudders, so much that soft moans began escaping his throat without warning.

Gin moaned, his face flushing as he tried to silence the involuntary sounds he was making, feeling Aizen's warm breath against his neck, and his whispering voice in his ear.

"You're allowed to scream, Gin…" he panted, breathlessly, seductively, "no-one will hear you but me."

Gin whimpered, trying to breathe through the immense pleasure he was receiving. His back was cold against the rock, but his body was burning. His skin was so hot wherever Aizen touched him. He couldn't even control his voice… what Aizen did to him just made him lose control of his entire body. Gin could try to regain control, but it would never work, so Gin just decided to give in; control was simply nonexistent when Aizen screwed him. When they fucked. When they made love.

Gin soon gave in, surrendering whatever control he had left, and began crying out his lover's name in the heat of their passion, to which Aizen just smirked. Gin was completely his now. It satisfied a part of him that was only ever satisfied when he gained complete control, but then again, one word from Gin and he would be the one submitting. So his control was never really permanent; Gin was _choosing _to surrender control to him. Control was a fluid thing in their world.

He smiled as Gin called his name, still panting heavily as he allowed his hand wander slowly to between Gin's legs and take hold of Gin's erect length. Letting his fingertips slowly running up and down it, forcing more gasps from his lover while Aizen continued to pound harshly into him, making Gin cry out his name repeatedly as they made love.

"_Aizen!"_

"Gin…"

"Ahh! Aizen… ugh, Aizen… I'm so close."

Aizen gave a few last angled thrusts and eventually emptied out into Gin with a mixture of shudders.

"Nn- So- _Sousuke!_" Gin screamed, coming all over Aizen's body simultaneously, his fluid spilling all over his lover's stomach and hips as he panted heavily, looking into his chocolate coloured eyes intently for a moment before Aizen pulled himself out and collapsed beside Gin, still panting heavily. They lay there together for what felt like hours, letting the moon bathe them in its gentle light as they lay there, completely exposed. With neither Aizen nor Gin wanting to move from the embrace of their lover as they lay there in each other's arms.

"Do you feel better now, Gin?" Aizen asked, smiling gently as he looked at Gin, his breathing slightly calmer than before, while Gin just smiled back at him, quite satisfied with their outdoor lovemaking session.

"Oh yes…" Gin replied, still trying to catch his breath again. "I feel much better now, Aizen-sama."

* * *

><p>AN – for the curious, tray arrangements or 'bonkei' are basically three-dimensional depictions of landscapes in miniature, portrayed using mainly dry natural materials and sand in a shallow tray. And sometimes running water to picture little seasides. Wikipedia gives the best explanation of bonkei and what they are, although that's basically what it is.<p> 


End file.
